Envoys of the Shadows
by Drakkon Whitestream
Summary: A Yumekui Merry Fanfiction about what would occur if the events actually occurred in real life...    Yumekui Merry  and Mistleteinn and Phalos  belong to Ushiki Yoshitaka  All else are by me...
1. When Reality and Dream Unite

When Reality and Dream Unite

_A new day dawns in this fragile world… And hopefully, this day will be a bright one that shines through the despair of the grey morning…_

_After all, my dream came true, or least, somewhat…_

_You see, this morning, I could feel power rushing through my veins, and as I went into the bathroom to look into the mirror, I noticed the oddest thing…_

_My pupils had become like twin mirrored crescent moons!_

_Looks like if this is real, then…my tongue must have turned golden overnight!_

_As I gather my thoughts, I hear my mom call up to me with worry in her voice, "Paul? Are you ready to go yet? I have to take you so that Charles can get to school on time as well…"_

_Could it be…? Going to school with Yumechi's power at my disposal…or rather, as Yumechi…_

_Could this day get any better?_

I reply with a chuckle as I put on clothes for the day and ready my backpack, "Almost ready! Just drop me off at the front, ok?"

Mom replies with a warm smile as she exits the front door, "Understood! Just lock the door on your way out…"

_As I make my way out of the door, reality swiftly transitions into a garden rifle with black roses…_

_Hm… So, a daydream already? This is going to be a great day…_

_And better yet, the outfit seems to have also spawned… Looks like destiny is being kind today…_

A storm of pitch-black petals form into a lithe figure wielding a jet-black scimitar, which he points at me as he says with glee in his voice, "Ah… Welcome to my domain… My name is Takuya Nightrose, and you must excuse my manners… I just obtained a vessel, so I am a bit worn… Now then, fellow Dream Demon, I assume you know why I drew you in…"

I reply with a wicked grin as I call a few pens to hand and straighten my mask, "I do, and the answer to both is no."

He replies with a frown as he holds out his hand and summons three thorn creatures to being, "Too bad… Now to clean up the mess… Night Rose Technique: Armada of Death's Thorns!"

I reply with glee as I easily do them in by throwing my pens at them, "Simple dream conjurations are no match for me, foolish creature of the night… Now, I suggest you leave your vessel now before I have to expel you from it."

He hisses back with a bout of laughter as he brings my brother, who seems to have become his vessel, to hand, "And shatter the hopes and dreams of your younger sibling? What a monster you are…"

I reply with a chuckle as I nail him on the forehead with a pen, "Not quite… You see, the poison in my pens severs the bond between vessel and host… Now then, it is time to bid farewell to your dream of invading reality… For it shall end here and now!"

Takuya replies with shock as he staggers backwards before succumbing to the toxic ink, "What…are…you…?"

I reply with sadistic glee as the daydream swiftly transitions back to reality, "I am Dokushi Yumechi, the Poisoned Poet, and your story has come to its close…"

_The ride to school goes fine, if that can be even an accurate description of such… My brother went quietly into school, not even thanking me for saving him…_

_No matter… Just killing that bastard is reward enough._

However, as I make my way through school, I am suddenly ambushed by swift fingers that wrap lightly around my throat as I hear a somewhat sinister voice whisper, "Shhh… Sleep now…"

I reply with a frown as I push the figure away, "Mark… You need to stop doing that."

He replies with wide eyes as he gives me an odd glare, "Be silent!"

I reply with a scoff as I continue walking with an intent, "Whatever… Now if you will excuse me… I have to rendezvous with Scott, as I always do on Wednesday…"

He replies with a sadistic chuckle as his pupils turn into that of a coiled snake, "Oh? Intriguing…"

I reply with a sigh as I take my leave before I am sucked into another daydream, "How about a rain check? I just finished a battle like fifteen minutes ago, and I am not in the mood for another at this time…"

_When I finally reach Scott, I see that he seems to be talking to himself…_

_How…odd…_

I then shout to him with a slightly playful tone, "Hey, Scott! Did you bring anything?"

He replies with a chuckle as he turns his attention to me, "Yeah! Just gimme a second…"

I reply with a friendly smile as I look at the empty space he was facing, "What were you talking about to whoever was apparently there?"

I then hear a bout of feminine laughter escape his lips as his pupils turn into the shape of a leviathan and he(?) replies as his lips twist into a satisfied smile, "Well then… Aren't you the perceptive one?"

I reply with a chuckle as I weave my daydream around them, "I try to be… Helps when dealing with something as unpredictable as this situation we face…"

The voice replies with intrigue as an orange-haired woman in a full-body wetsuit laced with vibrant scales steps forth with a cerulean trident in hand, which she proceeds to point at me, "Well then… Identify yourself, whoever you are…"

I reply with glee as my lips curl into a wide grin, "Oh, do not worry… I am not your enemy… I assume from how you fight that you oppose the Lighthouse."

She replies with a sigh of relief as her trident dissipates into mist and she extends her hand in friendship, "Sorry for the misunderstanding… My name is Maris Sirenblade, and you know my vessel already…"

Scott then inquires as his eyes grow wide with wonder, "Wait… So, you are an ally on our side, Paul?"

I reply with a chuckle as I take out a pen and lick its tip gleefully before I take grip of Mari's hand and shake it for a bit , "Yes… However, Maris-chan, please do refer to me as all other Dream Demons do… Just call me Yumechi, and I will be happy…"

Maris replies with a chuckle as she focuses her glare upon me, "Now then… What can you tell me of Phalos?"

I reply with a shrug as I hear the distant echo of the five-minute-bell, "Well… I don't know what he plans to do at this time… However, that is all I can say, as our time seems to have run out… However, at brunch, I will be sure to tell you more that I find out…"

I then turn to Scott and exclaim with a chuckle as I dissolve the daydream, "Oh, and have a nice 2nd period, Scott… I am sure Maris-chan will be helpful in whatever endeavors you require of her…"

Scott replies with a playful chuckle as he waves at me while I take my leave, "You too! And make sure to not have any great fun without us!"

_Oh, do not worry… I will not…_


	2. Slithering in the Dark

Slithering in the Dark

_As I make my way from 2__nd__ period class, I find Scott talking to Mark, who seems to have a sinister grin on his face._

_However, before I can actually investigate, reality transitions once more into an expansive plain that is riddled with what seems to be rattlesnake holes._

Maris steps forth with a scowl on her face and inquires as she points her trident at a figure with a sharp serpentine face and whose snake-leather cloak glistens in the realm's mid-day sun, "Now that you have brought us here, identify yourself, you bastard!"

He hisses with glee as his sharp glare, which bore that familiar coiled-snake insignia in its pupils, grew progressively wider with madness, "My name… is Ren Whitesnake, the Serpentine Hunter… You call ME a villain? I am merely scouting out comrades to join the cause of my master!"

I reply with a sinister chuckle as I step forth, my pens at the ready, "And I am guessing this 'master' you speak of is none other than that lighthouse bastard, Phalos Elcres! Heh… Nice thing you did there, inviting me into your realm and all. Now then, how shall I punish thee?"

Ren snarls with fury in his eyes as he calls a slender blunderbuss rifle to his open hand and points it at my head, "Silence! You are interfering with my mission!"

I reply with glee as I lick the tip of one of my pens, "It is my pleasure… Now then, Maris, I will allow you the first move, but just know that I will back you up if things get rough. Think of it as my way of seeing what you are capable of doing in the presence of a Phalosian…"

Maris replies with a sigh as she swiftly fires a cerulean beam of energy at Ren, which knocks him a few feet backwards, "Understood! Scott, stay back… Neither I nor your friend would like to see you injured… Now then, taste this, you snake bastard! Mizuken no Tamashii!"

As Ren comes back to his senses, he roars with a furious zeal as he fires a resounding shot at Maris that glowers a sickly green as it jets through the still air, "How dare you defy your fate, you stupid mermaid! Taste my Nettleweed Shot!"

I reply with a chuckle as I deflect the shot with a pen, "Sorry. Use of poisonous attacks are restricted only to me…"

Ren then snaps back at me as he points his gun at me and prepares to shoot, "Shut, up you bastard! Now then, may your grave be a shallow one!"

However, before he is able to pull the trigger, a feminine figure with jet-black hair takes grip of his neck and says with a wide grin as she swiftly siphons away his life, "Urusai!"

I then finish him off by nailing him in the forehead with a pen and snarl with annoyance at the figure as I glare at her with the heat of a thousand suns, "Really? You do know I had this handled, didn't you…Cynthia Lockland."

Before she got a chance to reply, I heard a familiar voice reply with a chuckle as my friend, and Cynthia's vessel, Emily came forth, "Do not blame Cynthia-san… I was the one who told her to intervene…"

Scott then interrupts as he looks around with a confused look on his face, "Wait… So Emily is also a vessel? What?"

I reply with a chuckle as I crack an intrigued grin, "Mochiron… After all, she is a Golden Tongue as well in a way…"

Scott inquires as he scratches his head in confusion, "Golden Tongue? What is that?"

Maris turns to Scott and exclaims with a slight chuckle in her tone, "A Golden Tongue is a mortal who has connected to the world of imagination and therefore have connected to the world of dreams personally… They are the most coveted of vessels, that is if they don't become half-dream-demon themselves."

I then reply with a chuckle and bow slightly as the daydream merely fades away, "Yes… Now then, we will talk at brunch, as I have stuff to do elsewhere…"

However, as the dream ends, I hear another somewhat-familiar voice exclaim with worry as Mister Hill walks up to us with his laptop in hand, "Are you all alright? You seemed to be just staring into space and Tutorial is almost over…"

Soon enough, the bell rings, and as it does so, Mark looks at me and inquires with worried eyes, "What happened? After second period, I don't remember anything… Did you do something to me?"

I reply with a playful chuckle as I take my leave from the room, "Soon, Mark… When the time is right…"

As I walk out of the room, Cynthia quickly whisks me away to her desolate realm of frost and despair and I quickly weave a throne of ice using my Dream Emulation and take a seal in it as I inquire with a chuckle, "Ok then… Any information either of you care to tell me?"

Emily replies with a frown, "Well, rumors tell of the worst… Mistleteinn is back."

I let out an annoyed groan as I exclaim with a facepalm, "Not again… She seriously needs to stay dead…"

Cynthia replies with a scowl as she looks up at the sky, "Yet we have NO IDEA who is harboring her…"

Emily replies with a chuckle as she crosses her arms, "Well, we have our suspicions though…"

I reply with a nod as I stroke my chin, "As do I… But no matter what, as long as either me or Cynthia is there, Mistleteinn is an understatement in this matter…"

Cynthia replies with a sigh as she dissolves the daydream just as the bell for 4th period begins to ring, "True… But it sounds like our time is once again up… These bells are so convenient, aren't they?"

I reply with a shrug as I begin to make my way towards my next class, "True… Almost TOO convenient… But, besides that, do keep out a look for not only the Woodland Sadist, but also any stray Phalosians, ok?"

Cynthia replies with a nod as she speaks through Emily's lips, "Yes… That is a given, after all…"

_Hm… So the eternal game takes an intriguing turn…_

_No matter though…_

_Venenum__inficiunt__et__malorum._

_Poison will infect the wicked…_

_And once that occurs, victory will be just on the edge of a dream._


	3. Sudden Turbulence

Sudden Turbulence

_This day has been quite a ride, and the many pieces are beginning to fall into place…_

_However, as I begin to make my way home, I am suddenly drawn into a blood-drenched dancing hall._

I shout with a chuckle as I draw my pens, "Ok then… Why don't you show yourself, whoever you are, and we can discuss whatever you wish…"

From an overlooking balcony, a feminine figure jumps down to an area across from me, twirling gracefully on thin, blade-like legs as she exclaims with glee, "Hellooooo! My name is Caroline Promenade, the Deadly Dancer!"

I reply with a dissatisfied frown as I point at her with a pen, "State your business already, or I will slit your throat and move onwards…"

Caroline replies with a chuckle as she ceases her dance to comb her thin fingers through her hazelnut hair, folding some of it behind her elven ears, "Mochiron… So, now shall we dance the Renai Ranbu, Ai-chan?"

I reply with a chuckle as I gleefully lick one of my pens, "I have no interest in a flamboyant shoujo such as thee… I have more interest in strength in both will and body when it comes to a partner."

Caroline replies with a sour frown as she calls two thin blades to hand, "Elcres-sama was right about you. You are so…arrogant!"

I crack a wide sadistic grin as I reply with even more glee, "Honey… That is my job. Either leave now at my mercy or shinde kudasai…"

Caroline howls with fury in her tone as she begins to spin once again until she reaches a speed of a hurricane, "Fine then… Guess I will have to eradicate your filthy form from these halls!"

As she makes her way towards me, I wait for a slight opening and, in that brief moment, I throw a flurry of pens at her and exclaim as I step aside from her assault while it spirals out of control, "Rule one when encountering any foe: Never go all out, lest they exploit a lethal misstep in your attack. I am so sorry it had to come to this, Caroline-chan…"

Caroline suddenly gets off balance and collapses as the poison begins to take effect, and with her last breaths, she inquires weakly as the poison lays waste to her mind, "What…did…you do…?"

I reply with sadistic glee as I lick the tips of one of my pens while the daydream begins to dissolve, "Your master gave you no warning before encountering me… Typical for Phalos to ignore my poison pens as a weapon of choice, but also very arrogant and very baka of him. No matter though. I dealt with the issue at hand, and I am almost home…"

_After all, tomorrow will be even more interesting…_

_Considering what I remember about the Woodland Sadist, she should make her move tomorrow, and it should be within the area of my 1__st__ period, considering the staff around there…_

_Yet I wonder who she will pick as her first target, and how close they will be to my group of dreamers…_

_No matter. She WILL be punished, whether by me or by Cynthia-san…_

_But what worth is her death at this time?_

_Yes, she HAS killed millions of her kin, and she will not stay dead for some reason…_

_But considering how weak she is comparing to the Sentinels and Cynthia-san…_

_The threat behind her has become somewhat empty, and more of an act of maintenance on our part._

_Yet it is one that seems…fulfilling, even after all this time._

As I reach home, I hear a familiar voice as a joyful, yet awkward, golden-haired girl comes out with a wide grin on her face as she exclaims, "Paul! I haven't seen you in so long..."

I reply with surprise as my eyes grow wide and temporarily lose their amethyst color in favor for their familiar, glistening emerald pools, "Adrienne! You didn't tell me you were coming… Especially on a school day…"

She replies with a chuckle as she pulls out a poster, which has a nightmare over a cityscape, "This week is the Festival of Shattered Nightmares, and currently, the school is closed for some reason or another… I don't know why they would close school on such short notice, but that does not matter…"

I reply with confusion as I raise my eyebrow in doubt, "Oh? Do you really want me to believe all of this? An improvised holiday causes you to suddenly show up here on the other side of the US on a whim? Sounds fishy to me…"

Adrienne replies with a frown as she lets out a sigh, "Well, it is true… Heck, if it keeps up, I may have to return permanently…"

Before I can reply, my dream demon sensors go off like a mad dog's bark, and Adrienne replies with confusion as she sees my eyes flash between their two colors, "Paul? Are you alright?"

I reply with a wide grin as I weave a daydream around us two, "Ore wa daijoubu da…"

Once the daydream takes root, a feminine figure with long caramel-brown hair and purple eyes with pupils shaped like two crescents forming an 'X', who also wears dense purple robes complete with gloves, pulls out a curved blade as black as night and points it at me as she exclaims with a scowl, "Who are you and why did you draw us in?"

I reply with a sadistic chuckle as I straighten my mask upon my face, "Nihongo wo hanasu?"

She replies with an annoyed grunt as her eyes narrow with fury, "Un… Omae wa…?"

I reply with a gleeful grin as I pull out Reasonslayer, "Ore no namae wa Dokushi Yumechi da. Omae wa Kanashimi Kattou da ka? Or rather, are you Sypha Dolorum?"

She replies with shock as her eyes widen with surprise, "You know my name? Explain, Yumechi-kun…"

I reply with another chuckle as I pull out a pen and lick its tip, "I am far from naïve, Sypha-chan… But even this fact you should know… You see, a long while ago, when I fought some dream demon, some of my blood and a shard of my soul fell into the heart of the Dream World. From that, it created…you."

Sypha replies with a scowl as she angrily grips onto her blade and tries to stab me in the chest, "Then what, does that make you my father?"

I reply with a sigh of disappointment as I parry her attack and catch her off-balance before pushing her back a few feet, "No… But that would make for a good story… Actually, I would like to think of it as soul-crossed lovers…"

Sypha replies with wide eyes as her face becomes crimson with a blush, "Um… Uh…"

Before she can say anymore, I swiftly shadow-step behind her and whisper in her ear as I plant a kiss on her soft neck, "No need to be afraid of what you feel… We were always meant as one, and any unfulfilled desire that lies within your heart shall find satisfaction from my familiar touch…"

She replies with ecstasy in her breath as she breaths hard onto my shoulder, "But…what…about her? If we do it here and now…"

I reply with a sultry whisper as I weave a cloak of shadow around us, "This is my domain after all… Privacy is never an issue…"


	4. The Lone Wolf

The Lone Wolf

_Well, that was…interesting…_

_A lost shard of my past, returned to me in the flesh of an old friend…_

_Kinda ironic, don't you think?_

_But the world has been weird lately anyways, so surprises are irrelevant…_

_I make my way to my first period with Dream Theater's _In the Presence of Enemies_ blasting through my earbuds deep into the recesses of my psyche…_

_However, before I could reach my first period even, I am sucked into a foul daydream that resembles a wicked spore-forest that smells of cyanide…_

_Of course… This couldn't be more convenient…_

However, before the owner of the realm could make their move, I hear a familiar voice as William runs towards me, "Oh hey, Paul!"

I reply with shock as my eyes widen, "William? Why are you here? You don't have a…"

However, before I could reply, a wicked figure that resembles a scarecrow made out of scrapped steel appears behind William and says as it knocks him out, singing his hair with a flaming breath, "Shut up, vessel!"

I reply with a chuckle as I signal to another figure behind it, "Oh… So you are a Phalosian then… Even though I loathe your existence, I suggest you duck. Now."

It replies with shock as it just barely evades a vine with a keen blade on its end, "Woah! What the…?"

I reply as I draw Reasonslayer and point it at the approaching figure that cracks a dissatisfied frown as she summons a thorny lance-type weapon, "Reckless as always… Don't you ever learn…Mistleteinn-chan?"

She replies with annoyance in her tone as she summons another bladed vine and directs it towards me, "Go away, you baka-poet! I am hungry and I shall feast no matter what!"

I reply with a chuckle as I rend her vine asunder, right through its blade, "You should know by now which of us is more skilled in a dream… Now then, who did you unite with this time, Woodland Sadist?"

Suddenly, an older man flips into the scene and says exuberantly as his grey ponytail whips about, "Well, this is a predicament… Now then, it is THINKING TIME!"

I reply with a sadistic chuckle as I pull a pen to hand and lick its tip, "Fine then… Guess it is also Tasting Time… Now then, Mistleteinn-chan and…mister henji-san... You have two options at this time. Either you and Mistleteinn-chan live to fight another day and get perished by me AND Cynthia-san, or I just put you two out of your misery here…"

Mistleteinn turns to the weird man and says with a scowl, "What do you think, Wolf-sama?"

He replies with a sigh as he facepalms, "I told you… Call me Timmreck-sensei… Or Roy… But Wolf?"

I reply with a sigh as I cross my arms with impatience, "Just go with it, Wolf-san… The Sadist is not exactly complete in the logic department. Now, for your choice…"

He replies with a scowl as he gives Mistleteinn a nod, which is her signal to dissolve the daydream, "Fine… I will allow this prey to live for now… But, we will return at lunch, and we will see if your threat is true…"

I rush into tutorial as I shout to Emily with a sour frown on my face, "Emily! I have bad news…and good news."

Emily replies with a sigh as she gives me an exhausted look, "News for just me, or for Cynthia?"

I reply with a chuckle as my pupils flash their true shapes, "What do you think?"

Cynthia promptly takes over and replies with an even more annoyed sigh, "So, what news do you bring?"

I reply with a sigh as I cross my arms and look up at the ceiling pensively, "Before school, I encountered Mistleteinn targeting one of my friends and a Phalosian dream demon that he attracted somehow… I fought her off easily, and gave her mercy…"

Cynthia interrupts with a gasp of shock, "You gave her mercy? Why?"

I reply with an annoyed tone as I glare at Cynthia, "It was so YOU could get some glory… Jeez… So, anyways, her vessel is this odd gray-haired teacher by the name of Timmreck… I heard his name mentioned before, but… I don't know him enough to judge why he made such a stupid choice."

I hear Emily's voice echo in my mind as she exclaims with shock, "Eeh? Timmreck-sensei? Then again, he so would…"

I reply with a frown as the bell rings for tutorial's end, "Whatever… Let us just ready our forces by lunch…"

Cynthia replies with a slight chuckle before switching back to Emily and taking their leave, "Fine… Guess we will have to negotiate with a freaking Phalosian. I thought I never would see the day..."

_Neither did I… But these are odd times we are living, even for Dream Demon standards…_

_But it is my duty to deal with the recurring pieces of trash that infect reality over and over again…_

_I may not LIKE it, but someone has to do it._

_I just wish that SOMEONE was not me sometimes…_

The bell rings after third period to signal the beginning of brunch, and before long, Emily arrives and exclaims with glee as she cracks her knuckles, "Ok… Let's do this!"

William then walks up and inquires with a puzzled look on his face, "Do what?"

I reply with a wide grin as I weave my daydream realm around us three, "That is not for you to know, my friend…"

As the daydream finishes taking shape, William quickly collapses as the scarecrow Phalosian steps forth and exclaims with a scowl, "Yumechi… Let me guess… You dragged me here to exterminate me in a more human-friendly way before Mistleteinn decimates me, haven't you…"

I reply with a dissatisfied tone as my grin twists into an annoyed frown, "Oh, you really do not know how I go about things, do you… Even though you ARE a big threat to reality at this time, it is dream-world mandate that there is a ceasefire whenever the Woodland Sadist shows her wicked face in reality… So, until her demise comes, which will be quite soon, we will be temporary allies. Understood, Phalosian?"

The scarecrow replies with fury in his voice as he breathes a jet of flame down onto me, which I deflect with a shield of liquid shadows, "Work with a traitor to our kind such as thee who murders my kin on the grounds that they are incorrect in their pioneering efforts here in Reality? Why should I conduct such foul blasphemy under the benevolent gaze of Elcres-sama? What gives you the right to-?"

I interrupt with a sigh as I threaten him with Reasonslayer before trapping him in a stasis field, "Whether you comply or not, this will get resolved, Phalosian… Guess if you will not become a temporary ally, you will become our…bait."


End file.
